


Брин и новости

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [10]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 2nd season, Conversations, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Посол Г'Кар и атташе смотрят новости от Синтии Торкман за ужином.





	Брин и новости

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: действие происходит во втором сезоне, период войны между Нарном и Центавром. После событий эпизода «А теперь слово…»  
> Написано для ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Ludwig14

_12 сентября, 2259 год_

 

НаʼТот подошла к каюте ГʼКара с коробкой инфокристаллов, на которых содержалась последняя корреспонденция.

Посол попросил ее собирать все рапорты и сводки с линии фронта и доставлять к нему.

Она успела быстро просмотреть новости, пока копировала их на инфокристаллы. Армия Нарна по-прежнему отступала.

 _Плохо. Очень плохо_.

У ГʼКара опять будет отвратительное настроение. Следовательно, и у нее тоже.

В такие моменты НаʼТот ненавидела свою работу. Хотелось бы приносить более приятные новости.

Хотя бы одну добрую весть.

НаʼТот вздохнула и перешагнула порог.

Она обнаружила посла на кухне, где он возился у небольшой жаровни, напевая какую-то фривольную песенку.

«Природа не одарила его хорошим слухом, зато дала весьма громкий голос», — подумала НаʼТот, поморщившись, когда ГʼКар издал особенно пронзительный вопль. И тактично кашлянула, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

ГʼКар не сразу повернулся к ней. Некоторое время он стоял, склонившись над закопченной сковородой, внимательно вглядываясь в ее содержимое.

НаʼТот кашлянула снова.

Посол, заворчав, поднял руку.

— Погоди минуту, НаʼТот! Я не могу сейчас оставить мой брин[1] без присмотра!

Атташе терпеливо стояла, ожидая, когда он закончит возиться с приготовлением еды.

ГʼКар, наконец, снял сковороду с огня и, фальшиво затянув очередной куплет, поставил ее на стол. Потом повернулся к своей помощнице и кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Ну, в чем дело?

НаʼТот протянула ему коробку с инфокристаллами.

— Очередная порция лжи от нашего правительства, — сказала она с мрачной улыбкой.

ГʼКар взял коробку и уставился на нее с отвращением.

— Займусь чтением новостей позже. Иначе у меня снова разболится голова, и ужин будет испорчен.

 

Он принялся выкладывать на тарелки аппетитные ароматные мясные шарики, щедро поливая их густым соусом.

 

НаʼТот знала, что это был настоящий брин, приготовленный по всем правилам, а не та подделка, которую иногда подсовывали нарнам, живущим на станции, в местных забегаловках.

— Я, наконец, получил все необходимые ингредиенты с Нарна, так что тут все как полагается! — сказал ГʼКар, заметив ее взгляд.

НаʼТот одобрительно кивнула. А потом добавила, вспомнив еще одну свою миссию:

— Посол, сегодня будут показывать тот выпуск новостей от ISN. «36 часов на "Вавилоне 5" с Синтией Торкман». Вы просили меня напомнить об этом.

ГʼКар вздрогнул, услышав ее слова.

— Неужели? Уже сегодня?! Ох, если бы я знал это, то, конечно, приготовил бы брин в другой день. Новости и брин — не самое лучшее сочетание…

Он посмотрел на тарелку, от которой шел умопомрачительный аромат, и вздохнул.

А потом решительно взмахнул рукой.

— Присаживайся, НаʼТот. И я угощу тебя лучшим брином на этой станции. А быть может, и в этом секторе, если тот торговец меня не надул с пряностями. Я ведь обещал приготовить тебе это блюдо, не так ли? Еще месяц назад, насколько помню?

— Полгода назад, посол, — поправила она его, усаживаясь за стол. — Хм, выглядит очень аппетитно!

ГʼКар взмахнул руками, возмущенно посмотрев на нее.

— Аппетитно?! И это все, что ты можешь сказать о моем брине?! Да это  самый вкусный брин на свете! Попробуй же!

НаʼТот улыбнулась и, взяв нежный мясной шарик, обмакнула его в соус, а потом положила в рот. Да, посол готовил великолепно, тут ничего не скажешь. Брин был очень вкусным и сочным внутри. И хрустящим снаружи, как положено.

ГʼКар подтянул к себе вторую тарелку и, вздохнув, включил видеофон.

— Ну, посмотрим, что у них в итоге вышло… — ворчливо пробормотал он.

 

* * *

  

Когда выпуск новостей закончился, посол и атташе молча переглянулись.

— Что ж, — с расстановкой сказал ГʼКар, — я ожидал худшего…

— Куда уж хуже? — мрачно ответила НаʼТот, ковырнув вилкой остывший мясной шарик на своей тарелке. — Журналисты выставили всех обитателей станции круглыми идиотами! У меня сложилось такое впечатление, что земному правительству не терпится закрыть эту станцию. А как эта ведьма довела Деленн до слез? Вот уж не думала, что посла Минбара можно так легко вывести из равновесия…

— Деленн теперь не совсем минбарка, — задумчиво произнес ГʼКар, почесывая подбородок, — она наполовину человек. Ни то, ни се, как верно подметила эта журналистка. Знаешь, НаʼТот, я никогда до этого момента не задумывался, каково ей приходится. А ведь ей сейчас очень нелегко. Не думал, что Деленн настолько страдает от своего изменения…

Посол замолчал, застыв с вилкой в руке.

НаʼТот внимательно посмотрела на него и осторожно заметила:

— Я тоже узнала кое-что новое, посол… То, что случилось с вашим отцом… это правда?

ГʼКар молча кивнул, не глядя на нее. НаʼТот заметила, как напряглось его тело.

— Да, это правда, — глухо ответил он. — Наверное, не стоило мне говорить про него журналистке. Это очень личное дело. Не знаю, что на меня нашло в тот день…

— Вы никогда не рассказывали мне об этом, — заметила НаʼТот.

— Я не считал нужным кричать об этом на каждом углу, — ответил ГʼКар чуточку сердито. — Это касается только меня и моего отца!

— Вы… любили его? — тихо спросила она.

ГʼКар криво улыбнулся, глядя перед собой.

— Да, я любил его, — сказал он, наконец. — А как же иначе? Это же был мой отец! Теперь я это понимаю. Но в то время я… презирал его всей душой. Я считал его трусом, потому что он работал на центавриан, вместо того, чтобы сбежать и присоединиться к Сопротивлению. Мне было стыдно, что у меня такой трусливый отец. Он всегда выполнял все требования наших хозяев, никогда и ни в чем им не перечил. Тогда я вел себя с ним весьма грубо. Я был глупым сопливым мальчишкой, который не мог понять, что отец всего лишь пытался спасти мою шкуру. А когда понял истину, было уже слишком поздно, и мой отец уже был мертв. Они казнили его за ничтожную провинность, за пролитую на платье хозяйки горячую джалу![2]   Но я отомстил за него. И центавриане до сих пор за это расплачиваются!

ГʼКар гневно тряхнул головой, и лицо его скривилось, как будто от боли. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и произнес совсем другим тоном:

— Прости, НаʼТот, но мне неприятно говорить об этом. Ты здесь ни при чем, просто мне действительно до их пор снится отец, висящий на дереве, умоляющий меня отомстить за него, просящий, чтобы я не бесчестил его имя…

НаʼТот молча слушала его, уже пожалев, что затронула эту тему.

ГʼКар поднялся из-за стола и принялся расхаживать кругами.

— Я все время порывался объяснить отцу, почему я так скверно с ним поступал, — глухо говорил он, скрестив руки на груди и отвернувшись от нее, — пытался поговорить с ним по душам. Но все время что-то мне мешало… А когда этот разговор состоялся, было уже слишком поздно… слишком поздно…

Он развернулся и подошел к ней, добавив с горечью:

— Такое часто случается, НаʼТот. Мы открываем свои истинные чувства слишком поздно. И причиняем сильнейшую боль тем, кого на самом деле любим больше всего на свете…

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

А потом ГʼКар, вздохнув, принялся убирать со стола пустые тарелки…

 

***

 

НаʼТот, смущенная, опустила взгляд, невольно вспомнив свой последний весьма резкий разговор с отцом по Stellarcom.

ГʼКар как будто прочитал ее мысли и спросил:

— А ты? Как насчет твоего отца?

Она вежливо улыбнулась, пытаясь не выдать свои истинные чувства.

— Конечно, я люблю его. Когда была ребенком, думала, что он — великий герой…

Посол пристально смотрел на нее.

— А сейчас? Кем ты считаешь его сейчас?

НаʼТот молчала некоторое время. А когда заговорила, ее голос был очень ровным.

— Мой отец… очень мудрый. Он научил меня всему, что я знаю. Я хочу быть похожей на него, хоть и знаю, что не смогу, потому что… ах, потому что у меня нет его терпения и тактичности. Думаю, я горжусь своим отцом… даже если некоторые считают его…

Тут она замолчала, не желая произносить вслух это слово. Слово, которое она иногда слышала за своей спиной во Дворце КхаʼРи.

Посол приподнял безволосую бровь, ожидая, когда его атташе закончит фразу.

Но она продолжала молчать,  и тогда он мягко произнес, коснувшись ее руки:

— Думаю, ты должна гордиться своим отцом, НаʼТот. Я знал его достаточно хорошо во время войны за независимость, и он был храбрым воином.

Она посмотрела на него в изумлении.

— Вы хорошо знали моего отца?

Теперь настал черед ГʼКара удивиться.

— Разве он не говорил тебе об этом?

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, он очень редко рассказывал о тех днях, вообще не любил вспоминать об Оккупации. Знаю лишь, что в юности отец долгое время жил в центаврианской семье, как заложник,  и что он принимал участие в знаменитом штурме Дворца КхаʼРи…

ГʼКар вздохнул, отвернувшись от нее на мгновение, и пробормотал:

— Он совершенно не изменился…

— Что вы сказали, посол?

Он улыбнулся и ответил более громко:

— Я говорю, это правда, и ШаʼТот сражался в том бою, так же как я и многие другие воины Сопротивления. Ты смело можешь называть его героем. Ведь если бы ему не удалось взломать и отключить защитный периметр Дворца, наша атака закончилась бы ничем…

НаʼТот закусила губу.

— Не думаю, что он считает себя героем.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и произнесла слова, которые не осмеливалась говорить так долго:

— Он был взят в плен во время той битвы… вряд ли в этом было что-то героическое. Не знаю, что именно тогда случилось, потому что отец до сих пор не говорит об этом ни с кем, мне известно лишь, что много наших воинов погибло из-за этого…

— То есть, ты думаешь, что твой отец… предатель?

Голос ГʼКара был очень спокойным.

На'Тот  посмотрела на него.

— Кое-кто в Кха'Ри считает именно так.

Посол ответил не сразу, но голос его оставался ровным.

— Одно время я придерживался такого же мнения. Более того, считал, что твой отец поступил как последний трус, позволив центаврианам захватить себя, вместо того, чтобы совершить самоубийство. Так поступали многие наши воины в то время. Если бы ШаʼТот покончил с собой, центаврианский телепат не просканировал бы его и не выяснил местоположение нашего тайного убежища. Если бы он сделал это, центавриане не напали бы на нашу базу, где прятались женщины, дети и старики, и не отравили бы их всех ядовитым газом. Если бы не твой отец, они бы остались в живых. Все эти женщины и дети…

НаʼТот слушала его, прижав руку к губам.

— Моя мать… она тоже была там. Отец рассказывал мне, что она сумела выжить после той атаки…

ГʼКар кивнул.

— Там было около сотни женщин и мужчин с детьми, а также раненых. Тех, кто не мог сражаться по разным причинам. Очень немногим удалось выжить. Твоя мать была среди этих счастливчиков. Моей же партнерше повезло меньше…

НаʼТот еле сдержала дрожь.

— Вы, наверное, ненавидите моего отца?

— Я ненавидел его раньше, — мрачно ответил ГʼКар. — Тогда мы оба были молоды, вспыльчивы и не склонны к компромиссам. Да, я был очень зол на него. Мы несколько лет не общались после того, что случилось. Но это обычное дело, НаʼТот. Многие становятся друзьями во время войны, а когда наступает мир, их пути расходятся. Я… привык к этому. Не сразу, конечно, но привык. Ненавижу ли я его до сих пор? Вряд ли. Теперь я стал старше и опытнее и знаю, что в жизни может случиться всякое. Твой отец не был трусом, НаʼТот. Он был очень храбрым воином. Мне жаль, что жизнь сыграла с ним такую злую шутку. Любой из нас мог оказаться на его месте, и сомневаюсь, что я выглядел бы лучше… Судьба — коварная злодейка, НаʼТот. Твой отец был героем. И остался героем, даже если никто не называет его так открыто.

Она кивнула.

— Понимаю. Спасибо, посол… Мне… было очень важно услышать подобные слова…

Она поднялась с места и шагнула к двери.

— Куда ты собралась, НаʼТот?

— Решила воспользоваться вашим советом, посол, и позвонить отцу. Каюсь, я не разговаривала с ним больше месяца. А теперь, когда началась война с Центавром, может случиться что угодно. Так что, думаю, не стоит откладывать разговор на завтра…

Посол кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Мудрое решение, атташе.

Она остановилась, обернувшись к нему.

— Может, мне передать что-нибудь от вас моему отцу?

Лицо ГʼКара застыло на мгновение. А потом он чуть расслабился.

— Скажи ему… скажи… Ах, щрок![3]

Он взмахнул рукой.

— Скажи ему, что я сам с ним свяжусь… когда будет свободное время.

Ее глаза сверкнули.

— Я обязательно передам ему ваши слова, посол.

 

[1] Брин – нарнское мясное блюдо, похожее на шведские тефтели.

[2] Напиток, приготовляемый из сока дерева джала. Центавриане позаимствовали его  у нарнов.

[3] Нарнское ругательство


End file.
